<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paired Up by torino10154</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921973">Paired Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154'>torino10154</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventdrabbles 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: adventdrabbles, Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd. Written for <b>adventdrabbles</b> Prompt 6: "Matching Holiday Face Masks."</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventdrabbles 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paired Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd. Written for <b>adventdrabbles</b> Prompt 6: "Matching Holiday Face Masks."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are these masks supposed to be some sort of mating call?"</p><p>Harry turned toward Ron, confused. "What are you on about?"</p><p>"These masks." Ron pointed to his face. "Me and Hermione have matching ones."</p><p>"Yeah, probably because she made them herself." Harry snickered. "The fabric matches your eyes beautifully, by the way."</p><p>"Hilarious." Ron rolled his eyes, about the only thing Harry could see of his face anyway. "My question is why is Malfoy wearing the same one as you?"</p><p>Harry allowed his gaze to follow Ron's and cringed when he saw that Ron was right. The only other person wearing the same pattern was Draco.</p><p>
  <i>Damn.</i>
</p><p>"Anything you want to tell me, Harry?"</p><p>"You know how Narcissa is." Harry waved his hand around vaguely. "Always giving me things."</p><p>"I did wonder why you didn't answer when I tried to Floo call you last night." Ron pierced him with a knowing look.</p><p>"I was in bed already?" Harry said though it came out more like a question.</p><p>"I'll just bet you were." Ron slapped Harry on the shoulder and turned him bodily toward Draco. "Well, no sense standing around talking to your best friend all night. Not when your boyfriend is waiting."</p><p>"He's not my boyfriend," Harry hissed, looking around to see who might be listening.</p><p>"Lover? Warm hole?"</p><p>"Ron!" Harry managed to choke out.</p><p>Ron laughed. "Just teasing you. Now go on and say hello. I know you're dying to."</p><p>Feeling a nudge to his back, Harry made his way across the room. He caught Draco's eye twice but the man continued talking to who appeared to be Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, who wore matching masks.</p><p>How had he not realised everyone was in pairs? Did everyone know he and Draco were together just based on their masks?</p><p>"I'll tell you more about it later, Draco," Pansy said, slipping her arm through Blaise's. "It seems you have a more pressing engagement."</p><p>Harry watched as the couple walked away before turning toward Draco. It was so hard to read facial expressions when all he could see was a person's eyes but he thought Draco looked happy to see him.</p><p>"If you were planning to keep things quiet, you shouldn't have taken that mask off my dresser this morning," Draco said, humour in this tone. </p><p>"I'm not trying to keep it quiet," Harry replied and took Draco's hand in his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>